El buque de los sueños
by Yukachan86
Summary: Historia de SS basada en el Titanic, dos personas de diferentes clases sociales lucharán por su amor...
1. Default Chapter

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo 1: El gran barco:dos mundos diferentes.  
  
En el año 1912, se construyó un barco como jamás se había visto; era tan enorme y lujoso que la gente al verlo pensaba que no podía existir otro transatlántico igual; pero ese buque escondía un oscuro futuro, ya que cuando saliera del puerto por primera vez, no volvería a ver la luz del sol..., su nombre era: Titanic. Aunque había dos personas que se unirían en ése buque, ellas no lo sabian, pero ése seria un viaje que nunca olvidarían y que las mantendria unidas, para siempre.  
  
El 10 de abril de 1912, el puerto de Southampton, en Inglaterra, estaba abarrotado de gente; el bullício lo envolvía todo, miles de personas se habían encontrado en ése puerto para despedir a sus famílias que iban a partir hacia un nuevo continente: América. Entre ése mar de gente había un chico de clase alta el cúal estaba viajando con su prometida y su madre hacia América para casarse y vivir allí, su nombre era Shaoran Li; era originario de Hong Kong, pero se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra cuándo era muy pequeño por negocios de su padre y por una crisis que afectó a casi todo el pais. Allí se había criado y había ido a las más prestigiosas escuelas, de las cuáles había salido con múltiples honores. Su prometida era una muchacha de clase alta y de família rica, se llamaba Linda McArthur; aunque era un matrimonio concertado ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, de su pelo castaño alborotado, sus ojos marrones que brillaban con el sol, y sus facciones; todo eso sumado al físico, que despertaba el interés sobre las chicas, en eso Linda se sentía afortunada.  
  
Shaoran, por su parte, no estaba demasiado entusiasmado, él siempre había sido serio con la gente que lo rodeaba, y respetaba sus costumbres, una de las cuáles era casarse con una chica noble y de su mismo "rango social"; pero, aunque él respetaba eso, en el fondo era un soñador que imaginaba que la chica de sus sueños, la que lo haría verdaderamente feliz, estaba en alguna parte del mundo, esperándole. Eso por supuesto, no se lo había dicho a nadie, se lo guardaba para él solo, no quería que pensaran que era "la oveja negra" de la familia.  
  
Por otra parte, en la otra punta del puerto, una chica solitaria vestida con un sencillo vestido de tercera clase, vagaba por el puerto para encontrar una de las entradas en el barco, esa chica se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto; tenia el cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura y los ojos extremadamente verdes; no sabía cómo había llegado a Inglaterra, pues sus padres habían muerto siendo ella muy pequeña, se podía decir que era huérfana desde siempre; aún así tenía un hermano, pero se había marchado a otro país para probar fortuna.  
  
Sakura encontró su entrada al gran transatlántico y subió por una de sus pasarelas, hacia su camarote de tercera clase, un chico del servicio del barco le pidió su pasaporte y ella se lo entregó, avanzó por un pasillo dónde se encontraban pasajeros de tercera clase buscando sus respectivos camarotes, mientras iba avanzando iba pensando que había sido una suerte encontrar un pasaporte para el Titanic, ya que ése pasillo era bastante bonito ya para personas "pobres", cómo se consideraba ella. El pasillo estaba pintado de pintura blanca con finas lineas marrones muy finas pintadas verticalmente, las puertas eran blancas y tenían en la parte superior centradas unas chapas de latón dónde se indicaba el número de camarote. Sakura avanzó, su número de camarote era el 2505, buscó un buen rato, pero al torcer una esquina chocó con una chica que iba corriendo.  
  
¡Ay! Perdona, no miraba, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está la habitación 2505?- preguntó la muchacha. No, ésa también es la mia, la buscaremos juntas, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, encantada- dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano. De acuerdo Sakura, yo me llamo Annie Bridge. Y juntas empezaron a buscar su camarote.  
  
Shaoran, por su parte, aún seguía en el puerto, dónde sus mayordomos estaban descargando sus maletas. Buf, no se porqué tenéis que llevar tantos paquetes siempre que viajamos...- suspiró Shaoran. ¡Cariño! Cómo puedes decir eso...Necesito mis vestidos..., no sé que haría sin ellos..., por cierto, ¿has visto a ésa chusma de tercera clase?, no deberían dejarlos subir a bordo, ¡lo llenarán todo de suciedad...!- exclamó la prometida de Shaoran. Linda, no seas tan dura, són personas cómo tu y yo, ¿es que no lo ves? Lo que yo veo Shaoran es que podemos perder el barco; Wei, date prisa con las maletas, arréglalo todo. Nosotros subiremos a bordo...-  
  
La madre de Shaoran, Ieran Li, había escuchado a los dos jóvenes discutir y se había puesto en medio justo a tiempo. Las dos mujeres y Shaoran empezaron a subir por la pasarela de primera clase, en ése lado, el pasillo era mucho más lujoso, una alfombra roja cubría el suelo, y las paredes estaban tapizadas con una moqueta granate oscuro con finos hilillos dorados adornándola y haciendo filigranas. Las puertas eran de madera de roble y la chapa que había en ellas era dorada, más brillante y pulida que las de tercera clase. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ése tipo de lujos, y Linda y Ieran avanzaron siguiendo a un mayordomo que les indicó su camarote. Shaoran se sentía frustrado, a partir de ése momento se iba a estar casi una semana encerrado en una máquina que lo iba a llevar hasta su cárcel predilecta: la boda concertada. Llegaron a la habitación que se les había asignado, en realidad eran dos, una para las dos mujeres y otra para Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran entró en su camarote y vió que allí ya estaba todo dispuesto, sus maletas en un rincón, la cama bien echa, y todo con el máximo orden posible. La habitación era amplia y tenía una pequeña chimenea adornada por los bordes con líneas doradas y la punta rematada con una concha de mar. En un ricón había una cama bastante grande y en la otra punta de la habitación una mesa redonda con sillas de estilo neoclásico alrededor. Al lado de la mesa había un pequeño cuarto con una caja fuerte. Shaoran, por su parte, caminó hacía la cama y se tiró extenuado, "éste va a ser un largo viaje...", pensó.  
  
En la otra habitación, la madre Shaoran y Linda, estaban preparando y ordenando sus ropas. Ay, Ieran, no se que ponerme esta noche para que Shaoran me vea hermosa, no se, estos días le encuentro raro, no será que está nervioso por la boda... Tranquila querida, Shaoran te quiere mucho, además no tienes de que preocuparte, eres una muchacha muy bella y mi hijo no se fijará en otra más que en ti misma, eso te lo aseguro. Gracias Ieran, no se que haría sin alguien cómo tu, me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, pero eres más cómo una buena amiga, me ayudas mucho. Denada querida - la madre de Shaoran sonrió, esa chica le agradava cómo esposa para su hijo, además tenia la sensación de que era cómo otra de sus hijas, aunque más decente claro.  
  
En estos momentos, Sakura estaba en su camarote tumbada en su cama, pensando en sus cosas, podía intuir que éste viaje le cambiaría la vida, aunque, ¿porqué?, ¿acaso en América le irían mejor las cosas?, ¿encontraría un buen trabajo, cómo actriz, y se podría ir a dónde más quisiera de ése gran país?¿o acaso encontraría a alguien que la hiciera feliz y se enamoraría de ella? No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior se lo decía, que ése viaje iba a ser uno de los que no olvidaría en su vida, y que causaría un impacto en ella tan grande, que ya no volvería a ser la de antes, esas ideas la asustaban y la alegraban a la vez, no sabía con que se encontraría.... ¡Eh Sakura! - Annie acababa de entrar en la habitación - He conocido a un chico majísimo, dice que esta noche habrá una fiesta con música y baile en la salita de abajo, ¿te apuntas? - Bueno, será mejor que quedarme aquí... -  
  
Mientras, fuera, el Titanic había zarpado y las personas que se encontraban en el puerto despedían con lágrimas en los ojos y otros con sonrisas a los que se encontraban en el barco, no sabían si jamás los volverían a ver o si les iría bien la vida. El Titanic dejó el puerto de Shouthampton y se dirijió hacia su nuevo rumbo: el frío océano Atlántico.  
  
Notas de la autora: Saludos de Eowyn!! Espero que ésta primera parte os haya gustdo, porque habrá más!! No se si os gustará mi historia, aunque yo lo he hecho con muy buena voluntad, jejeje. Aunque si os gusta o no, me podeis dejar reviews o enviarme e-mails a: miki_cho520@hotmail.com., ok?? Bueno, espero vuestras respuestas. Bye!! P.D.: Espero no tardar mucho en el próximo capitulo, no os quiero hacer esperar... 


	2. Capítulo 2: El encuentro:¿quién será ése...

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo dos: El encuentro:¿quién será ése angel?  
  
Hacía casi medio día que el barco había zarpado y esa seria la primera noche que pasarían los pasajeros en el barco. Todos tenían planes para ésa noche. Los de primera clase harían un pequeño gran encuentro en el gran salón comedor para reunirse y contarse las pequeñas batallitas y grandes hazañas que habían echo durante ése tiempo, presentar a los nuevos ricos que habían exho fortuna hacía poco y darles la bienvenida al club, y darse mutuas felicitaciones por su grandeza y sus múltiples posesiones.  
  
Shaoran ya conocía todo aquello y lo aborrecía; mientras iba pasando la tarde, pensaba, sentado en el sofá de su camarote, lo que tendría que soportar y que tendría que entablar una amistosa charla de "hombres" con la mayoría de pasajeros famosamente ricos, de los que no hablaría más que de finanzas, dinero y mujeres.  
  
En la habitación de al lado, Linda y la madre de Shaoran arreglaban su ropa mientras la ponían en un espacioso armario de madera de roble que había en un rincón, ya habían elegido la ropa para la noche: Ieran había escogido un sencillo vestido negro con un ligero escote, que estaba adornado con pequeños brillantes, y se recogería el pelo en un moño en el que se pondría una pequeña flor de plata.  
  
Linda había elegido un vestido con un poco de cola, de color rosa pastel, el cual tenía el escote de manera que se le veían un poco los hombros y de manga larga y llevaba por el borde pequeños brillantes de color plateado, lo remataria con un collar de brillantes de plata que terminaba en punta y se recogería el pelo en una cola junto con una diadema de diamantes.  
  
Este collar me lo regaló Shaoran hace poco - comentó Linda  
  
Es muy bonito, pero parece que a ti no te hace mucha ilusión llevarlo... - contestó la madre de Shaoran  
  
No es eso Ieran, es que...me alegra que sea de Shaoran, es un detalle de él, de nadie más... - dijo la chica  
  
Mientras, más abajo Sakura hablaba con Annie sobre los planes que tenían para ésa noche:  
  
Pues cómo te he dicho, el chico se llama Jim y és guapisimo, creo que le gusto, además también tiene un compañero ¡que está más bueno que el pan!; ¿te lo vas a perder? Creo que se llama Charlie, les he hablado de ti ¡y quieren conocerte!, sobretodo Charlie, está muy interesado... a lo mejor cuando te vea se enamora de ti, a ver si nos vamos a enamorar todos en éste viaje...  
  
Sakura observaba a su compañera mientras hablaba, su pelo oscuro cayéndole liso por los hombros, sus ojos azules cómo el mar... si lo que había dicho su amiga era cierto, seria muy afortunada al enamorarse de Jim; pero ¿y ella?, ¿le gustaria Charlie?, ¿le gustaría ella a él cuando se conociesen?, ¿qué pasaría?; todas ésas preguntas pasaban por la cabecita de Sakura, no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a la fiesta, aunque, el hecho de conocer gente nueva mejoraba un poco las cosas...  
  
La tarde iba pasando, Shaoran decidió ir a dar un paseo por cubierta, para ver si despejaba las ideas, se quedó en la barandilla observando el mar, ése azul marino lo dejó embobado, era tan maravilloso, se respiraba libertad...  
  
Sakura también había ido a la parte exterior a que le diera un poco el aire, nunca había navegado, o al menos, no lo recordaba, aquél viaje había empezado bien, de momento ella se alegraba de estar allí, iba caminando por la cubierta cuando a lo lejos vió cómo a una chica de clase alta se le desprendía de la muñeca una pequeña pulsera preciosa; Sakura observó por un momento el pelo largo y oscuro de la chica y al instante despertó y echo a correr hacia ésa dirección.  
  
¡Disculpe!, ¡Señorita, espere! - gritó Sakura, la cual se agachó para coger la pulsera y caminó hacia la muchacha.  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules observaron a una chica de tercera clase avanzar hacia ella.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - preguntó  
  
Se le cayó esto hace un momento señorita, solo quería decirle esto, no quería molestarla más - Sakura se iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero la chica la detuvo  
  
¡Oh! Gracias, muchisimas gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, es muy importante para mi  
  
Sakura se asombró de que alguien de primera clase la tratara con ése respeto: No hace falta que me de las gracias señorita, lo he hecho con mucho gusto  
  
Espera, lo que has hecho ha sido muy amable de tu parte, no hay muchas personas así, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, señorita - contestó Sakura, cada vez se asombraba más  
  
Encantada Sakura, yo me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji - contestó la chica con una sonrisa  
  
Sakura se quedó muda, ése nombre lo tenía en mucha consideración:  
  
¡Tomoyo Daidouji! Usted es la gran diseñadora, ¡ adoro sus vestidos!, aunque cómo puede ver, no puedo ni siquiera soñar con tener uno de ellos...  
  
Vaya veo que me he hecho bastante famosa, no sabia que mi popularidad fuera tan grande, aunque te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho - sin querer, ambas habían empezado a caminar juntas -  
  
¡Oh vaya! Si me ven hablando con usted a lo mejor se piensan que la molesto o algo peor... - dijo Sakura asustada  
  
¿Tú? ¿Molestarme a mi? No te preocupes, ahora que he ganado a una amiga en éste barco de ricos aburridos...por cierto, hablame de tu, ahora ya no somos desconocidas -  
  
Tomoyo hablaba con bastante franqueza, Sakura se alegraba, ahora ya tenia otra persona más con quién hablar, y no le importaba que fuera de una clase más alta.  
  
Bueno Sakura, y tu ¿porqué vas a América? - preguntó Tomoyo  
  
Yo voy porque allí dicen que hay más buena vida que en Europa, y claro cómo allí no tengo nada que hacer, me voy al nuevo mundo; ¿y usted?, eemm, quiero decir... ¿y tu?  
  
Yo voy allí a vivir con mi prometido, se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa, nos casaremos allí y allí haremos nuestra vida - a Tomoyo se la veía radiante de felicidad al mencionar a Eriol, estaba muy enamorada.  
  
Me alegro por ti, Tomoyo, eres afortunada - Sakura pusó cara triste, Tomoyo tenia todo lo que pudiera desear y más, un novio y prometido que la quería, fortuna, y fama; ésas eran cosas a las que Sakura no podía aspirar, era demasiado bonito para que le sucediera a ella...  
  
Tomoyo notó el semblante en la cara de Sakura y fue cómo si le leyera el pensamiento, en eso era buena, era muy observadora y se daba cuenta de las cosas antes que otros.  
  
Sakura - dijo Tomoyo de pronto - Se me ocurre una cosa, ¿te gustaría venir esta noche a cenar conmigo y con Eriol? Será bonito y te lo pasarás bien, ya lo verás.  
  
¿Yo? Tomoyo eso és imposible, ¿cómo quieres que una chica pobre cómo yo se rodee de gente tan fina? - preguntó Sakura  
  
Pues...con mi ayuda - contestó Tomoyo - te dejaré uno de los trajes que he diseñado y que creo que te irá de maravilla; diré...que éres un prima lejana mía, no te preocupes, soy una persona que influyente y no te pasará nada, tu simplemente afirma lo que yo diga, y yo haré el resto...  
  
Sakura no se dejaba de asombrar de su suerte, por supuesto aceptó y dejó que Tomoyo la llevara a su camarote.  
  
Cerca de allí estaba Shaoran contemplando el mar, decidió volver, sino su prometida se preocuparía y empezaría a hacerle un interrogatorio: "¿dónde has estado?,¿porqué has tardado tanto?,¿con quién has ido?, ¿porqué no me has dicho nada?. La verdad es que Shaoran estaba un poco harto de tanta preguntita, así que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se quedó asombrado: delante suyo estaba la famosa diseñadora, que estaba prometida con..."Oh, no...si ella está aquí eso quiere decir que...¡él también!; ¡ joder!, que suerte la mía..." Algo se metió en sus pensamientos, la imagen de la chica que acompañaba a Tomoyo...Shaoran quedó fulminado por la belleza de esa chica, su pelo castaño largo, su delicada figura femenina y sus atrapantes ojos profundamente verdes que...¡ lo estaban mirando! Shaoran se sonrojó, miró al suelo enseguida y echó casi a correr hacia su camarote.  
  
Sakura se quedó extrañada, había echado un vistazo al chico de la barandilla y éste le devolvió la mirada y huyó, ¿acaso le había molestado? Tomoyo se percató de que Sakura tenía una cara rara: Sakura, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
No Tomoyo, solo que, ése chico de ahí lejos me miró y salió corriendo... no sé que habrá pasado...  
  
¿Ése? Je, je. No te preocupes Sakura, ése és Shaoran Li, uno de los más importantes "solteritos" de por aquí, aunque ahora ya lo han cazado, está prometido con una "mimada" que és una interesada, pobre chico..., por cierto, Eriol le conoce, creo que fueron juntos al colegio...  
  
Ah... no había oído hablar de él, aunque supongo que es normal... - Sakura había mirado por un momento a ése chico de ojos marrones, su mirada la había impactado, y por un momento se había sumerjido en la profundidad de sus ojos...aunque Shaoran había roto el momento. Siguieron avanzando hasta el camarote de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran, mientras, había llegado corriendo a su camarote, nunca había pasado tanta verguenza en su vida, pero ¿porqué?: ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me he puesto tan rojo y he huido? Eso no es normal en mí..., era tan hermosa, sus ojos verdes... y su figura delgada..., parecía un ángel...¿quién será?, me pregunto si la volveré a ver... No lo podía evitar, había sido un flechazo, nada comparado con Linda, era hermosa, pero no se podía comparar con la chica que había visto minutos antes.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron al camarote ésta ultima, por cierto, muy al lado de el de Shaoran; Tomoyo cogió un vestido verde de su armario y lo extendió en la cama, era un vestido en verdad muy hermoso: era verde con una tela negra transparente por encima, que lo hacía ver verde oscuro, en la falda había una serie de piedrecitas brillantes que formaban una flor; el cuello era en forma de "u", de manera que había bastante escote.  
  
¿Qué te parece Sakura? ¿te gusta? - Tomoyo observó el rostro asombrado de su amiga  
  
Es precioso, Tomoyo, ¿es para mi? - preguntó Sakura maravillada  
  
Claro que si, y añadiremos un collar con esmeraldas que creo que te irá divino, y también te haremos un moño, ¿te parece bien?  
  
Muchas gracias Tomoyo, ¡me encantaria!, que ideas tan buenas tienes...  
  
En ése momento un chico con el pelo azulado y ojos del mismo color entró en la habitación, era Eriol.  
  
Hola cariño, vaya no me habías dicho que tenías visita, y por lo que veo, agradable - dijo Eriol sonriente  
  
Hola Eriol, ésta es Sakura Kinomoto, la he conocido por casualidad en cubierta, es una muy agradable persona y quiero que la conozcas. -  
  
Encantado, señorita Kinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerla, un placer - dijo Eriol muy cortés  
  
El placer es mio señor - Tomoyo le echó una mirada - eh...digo, Eriol - Sakura rectificó, sabía que les gustaba más que les dijeran por el nombre  
  
Sakura, ¿porque no te pruebas el vestido en el cuarto de al lado? Yo hablaré un rato con Eriol - susurró Tomoyo a Sakura  
  
De acuerdo - Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y se fue al cuarto de al lado con el vestido  
  
(N.A.: El cuarto és igual al de Shaoran pero con una cama de matrimonio, Tomoyo y Eriol la compartían ¡^_^!) Eriol en seguida besó a Tomoyo, un beso intenso, como si hiciera tiempo que no se veían.  
  
Te he echado de menos... mi princesa - dijo Eriol  
  
¿Por una tarde? Que mono...; por cierto, he invitado a Sakura a que cene con nosotros, la he conocido un poco y es muy buena persona, nos hemos hecho amigas, ¡que suerte la mía!  
  
Me parece muy bien, así tendremos que procurar que se lo pase bien, ¿no?  
  
Claro, cariño  
  
Sakura salió del cuartito con el vestido puesto, le quedaba a la perfección y hacía juego con sus ojos verdes, Tomoyo era buena para éstas cosas, por algo había llegado dónde estaba en el mundo de la moda.  
  
Sakura, ¡te ves radiante! - exclamó Tomoyo  
  
Es verdad, te ves muy hermosa - dijo Eriol - bueno, si me disculpan señoritas, iré a arreglarme yo también - y dicho esto, se metió por una puerta de al lado dónde había otro camarote auxiliar.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo pasaron el resto de tarde que quedaba arreglandose, Sakura no hacía falta decir que estaba radiante, y Tomoyo tampoco, ella había escogido un vestido azul marino a juego con sus ojos, sin mangas, y que hacía un poco de campana cuándo llegaba al suelose había dejado el cabello suelto y había adornado algunos mechones con rosas azules de color brillante; en el cuello se puso un collar con un colgante que tenía un zafiro tallado en forma de estrella.  
  
Mientras en otros camarotes, los pasajeros se preparaban para sus encuentros u otros simplemente descansaban. En su camarote Shaoran seguía pensando en la misteriosa y guapa chica de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón, sin saber que muy pronto la volvería a ver...  
  
N.A.: Hola! Soy Eowyn de nuevo, éste capítulo és un poquito más largo que el anterior, aunque espero que os haya gustado más que el otro. En cuanto a mis fallos de la historia, no hagais mucho caso, porque me centro más en la historia de amor de los protas que en otra cosa...jejeje  
  
Gracias a las que habeis dejado reviews, gracias a megumi3(tenías razon sobre la construccion, me despisté, :-P), y gracias a yashi-mgj y flor andy(tranki, no puedo dejar q un prota muera!!!), gracias por vuestro apoyo para seguir la historia, gracias a las tres!!! Besitos de mi parte!!  
  
Y sobretodo gracias a Elideth miranda(ya sabes quién eres guapisima), te mando un millon de gracias por tu e-mail, siento el retraso pero aki lo tienes, dedicado a ti, el capítulo. Muchos besos para ti también!!!  
  
Y sobretodo, a todos los que leeis mi historia y que os gusta y os estais comiendo las uñas pensando en que va a pasar con S+S, trankis, pq ya sabeis q va a pasar(son wenas noticias!); muchas gracias a vosotros también!!!  
  
Espero no retrasarme mucho para el siguiente capítulo, una pistita - momento especial S+S!!! Si, allí lo tendreis, hasta el proximo capítulo!!! Besos de Eowyn!!! 


	3. Capítulo tres: La cena y miradas furtiva...

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo tres: La cena y las miradas furtivas.  
  
Eriol entró por la puerta y vió que las dos chicas ya estaban vestidas; eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, con lo que ahora, estarían empezando a bajar hacia el gran salón los demás pasajeros de clase alta. Eriol contempló a Sakura y Tomoyo asombrado, pero sobretodo a la segunda, se veía tan hermosa... Tomoyo dijo:  
  
Ya estás aquí - se le acercó para darle un beso - ¡Qué bien! ¿Nos vamos? Oh espera, Sakura, recuerda lo que hemos repasado, la cabeza alta y no bajes la mirada, puedes ser tan arrogante cómo qualquiera de ésos, ¿vale?  
  
Sakura asintió:  
  
De acuerdo Tomoyo, pero no sé si podré hacerlo bien..., de todas formas, lo intentaré - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa no muy segura.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió, sabía que Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero no dudaba en que lo haría bien. Mientras, en otro camarote muy próximo, Shaoran se vestía a regañadientes, no quería asistir a ésa estupida cena, sólo iba para guardar las formas y porqué su madre y Linda habían insistido en que fuera.  
  
"¿Porqué narices tengo que ir?, sólo para quedar bien ante un grupo que se cree el mejor en toda la tierra...; ¿y ella?, ¿acaso no és ella la mejor de la tierra?, la más linda, y sus ojos verdes...¡ lo que daría yo por volver a verla! , a ver si después puedo escaparme un rato..."  
  
Shaoran había terminado de vestirse y se dispuso a salir para ir a buscar a su prometida y a su madre.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol bajaban por la gran escalera central, y Sakura estaba maravillada, se había quedado mirando al hermoso reloj de madera tallado en forma de dos ángeles.  
  
"Es hermoso..." - pensó  
  
¡Vamos Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo - ¡No te quedes ahí!  
  
¿Eh...? Oh, si, perdona - Sakura acabó de bajar la gran escalera y se reunió con la pareja.  
  
Sakura estaba estupefacta por toda la gente rica que había en ése barco, llevaban tantas joyas y unos vestidos las mujeres, a los que ella no podia alcanzar. En seguida se encontraron con algunas personalidades a los que Tomoyo y Eriol saludaron y charlaron cuatro palabras; cuándo presentaban a Sakura, ella se limitaba a decir: "Encantada" o "Mucho gusto". Los más jóvenes la encontraban muy seductora y encantadora, y los hombres de más edad la encontraban una muchacha inteligente y muy amable.  
  
Shaoran, Linda y Ieran habían llegado al gran salón, y , después de conversar con amigos y conocidos se sentaron en una mesa dónde había una prima lejana de Ieran.  
  
Cuándo Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura vaganban en busca de una mesa, encontraron sentado a Shaoran Li, Eriol lo vió primero, ya que le llamó la atención, pues habían ido al colegio juntos cuándo eran pequeños.  
  
Ehem - dijo Eriol, tocándole el hombro a Li - vaya Li, no pensaba que te iba a encontrar aquí, cuanto tiempo...  
  
Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ése rostro tan familiar que le producía escalofríos.  
  
¡ Eriol Hiraguizawa! - gritó Shaoran  
  
Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte...- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa - Te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prometida  
  
Shaoran se levantó para saludarla. Encantado Tomoyo, soy un antigua compañero del colegio de Eriol - esto último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo  
  
Eriol continuó:  
  
Y ésta... - Eriol se apartó para dejar ver a una hermosa Sakura sonrojada por las presentaciones - és Sakura Kinomoto, pero aunque se aloja en tercera clase es muy amiga de Tomoyo, y mía - dijo Eriol susurrando para que nadie lo oyera.  
  
Shaoran se había quedado embobado mirándola, ¡era ella, la chica de cubierta, el ángel de ojos verdes!  
  
Encantada - dijo Sakura con un poco de timidez  
  
"¡Qué voz tan hermosa! Y la tengo frente a mi a escasos centímetros...,  
¡creo que me va a dar algo! - Shaoran estaba un poco nervioso y en un  
ataque espontáneo, le cogió la mano y la besó.  
  
A Tomoyo le estaba entrando la risa floja, era costumbre que a las damas les besaran las manos, pero nadie lo había echo con tanto ímpetu. Se acercó a Eriol para susurrarle al oído, a lo que él respondió con una ligera carcajada. Sakura se había quedado petrificada, había sido un poco violento besándole a mano así, ¿no le había dicho Tomoyo que ésos saludos eran más bien suaves? No lo entendía.  
  
Después de aquello, se sentaron todos y así empezaron una magnífica velada; excepto Linda, había visto cómo le besaba la mano a la chica aquella y ahora estaba observando a su prometido mirar de reojo, sin variar la vista, a la chica de los ojos verdes, eso la ponía furiosa, era muy celosa. Pero tenía previsto romper el hielo de una vez por todas, o Shaoran sería suyo, o de nadie: había oído al chico de pelo azulado hablarle al oído de su novio, pero había escuchado perfectamente lo que le había dicho: "aunque se aloja en tercera clase, es muy amiga de Tomoyo y mía"; ¿con que en tercera clase? Ya se iba a enterar ésa muerta de hambre de quién era Linda McArthur.  
  
Por cierto, - Linda tenía todo planificado - he oído decir al capitán y a los oficiales del barco, que ya no habrá separación entre los de primera clase y tercera, ¡y que se podrán pasear por cubierta por dónde quieran! Eso muy injusto, sobretodo para nosotros, ¿que haremos si ésa chusma se no tira encima? No podremos hacer nada, y encima huelen mal, no tienen la menor consideración de lo que és la buena educación...-  
  
Shaoran se estaba hartando, no la soportaba cuándo se ponía así; además estaba Ella, Sakura...; le iba a decir a Linda que se callara cuándo...  
  
¡Basta! ¡No lo soporto más! - Sakura se había levantado y estaba gritándole a Linda - ¡No somos chusma! ¡Y no dejaré que una muñeca mimada y egoísta cómo tu eche en cara a los demás sus desgracias! - Sakura se giró a Tomoyo - Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero me tengo que ir... - dicho esto empezó a correr en dirección al camarote de Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Shaoran estaba furioso con su prometida, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban desconcertados por la actitud de Linda, y precisamente, en ése momento. Precisamente ése era el momento en que los hombres abandonaban la mesa y se iban a otra sala para caballeros. Shaoran ni se despidió de Linda, sólo dijo: "Adiós madre, vendré más tarde" Tomoyo miró a Eriol, se notaba que Shaoran estaba furioso.  
  
No te preocupes, hablaré con él - dijo Eriol, y dándole un beso de despedida, se fue tras Shaoran.  
  
Disculpen - dijo Tomoyo a las otras mujeres que quedaban en la mesa, entre las que estaban Linda y Ieran - pero yo también me voy, estoy muy cansada - Tomoyo salió en busca de Sakura, hacia su camarote.  
  
Sakura había salido del camarote de Tomoyo con su ropa gris, había llorado un buen rato y ahora lo que necesitaba era distraerse un poco. Llegó a la zona de tercera clase y se encontró con Anne.  
  
Chica, ya pensé que no vendrías, llegas justo a tiempo, Jim y Charlie nos están esperando, vamos -  
  
Avanzaron por el pasillo hacía unas escaleritas que conducían a un piso inferior; debajo, se oía mucho bullício y música. Bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron con gente de tercera clase que bailaba, reía y cantaba al son de los músicos obreros. Sakura y Anne se dirijieron al otro lado de la sala por en medio de la gente.  
  
¡Mira ahí están Jim y Charlie! ¿A que están buenos? - dijo Anne con una sonrisita pícara  
  
Sakura los observo unos segundos: uno tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules; el otro tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos color miel, ambos eran bastante altos, y muy guapos, pensó Sakura. Ellas se acercaron a los chicos.  
  
¡Hola Jim! ¡Hola Charlie!, ésta es Sakura - Anne hizo las presentaciones  
  
El chico de los ojos azules era Jim, y el de los ojos color miel era Charlie, Sakura se había fijado en éste último un momento, era muy guapo, y eso se notaba a primera vista. Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre sus vidas y bebiendo cerveza escocesa, Charlie no levantaba los ojos de Sakura y ella aunque no se diera cuenta, también le echaba un poco el ojo.  
  
Vamos Anne, ¿quieres bailar? - dijo Jim acercándole la mano  
  
¡Claro Jim! ¿Quién no querría un baile contigo? - Anne se apuntó en seguida, estaba claro que estaban locos el uno por el otro.  
  
Sakura - Sakura giró la cabeza hacia Charlie - ¿quieres bailar conmigo ahora? Nos hemos quedado solitos -  
  
Mmmm...Bueno, está bien -  
  
Así las dos parejas pasaron el rato bailando y riendo. Sakura se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien, Charlie no era cómo los que había conocido en la cena, a excepción de Eriol y Tomoyo, claro; era sencillo y le hacía reír, además estaba segura de que al menos se había fijado un poquito en ella.  
  
Mientras, en primera clase:  
  
Shaoran, olvida lo que ha pasado, tu prometida ha estado muy mal, lo sé, pero tranquilo, Tomoyo fue a hablar con Sakura.  
  
¿Y quién eres tu para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? No nos hemos visto en años, Eriol. Además, si acabo de conocer a ésa muchacha, Linda se ha portado mal, si; pero que interés puedo tener en...¿Sakura? - Shaoran quería disimular el afecto por Sakura, pero no lo lograba  
  
Vamos Shaoran, has estado toda la noche mirándola de reojo, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿por qué crees entonces que Linda se ha comportado así? ¡Está celosa! - Eriol intentaba animar a su amigo, sabía que Linda no era para Shaoran, se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en que la vió, al igual que Tomoyo.  
  
¿Celosa? Vamos, ¿de qué debería estar celosa Linda? - Shaoran se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso  
  
Ja, ja, ja; pues...¿de sus ojos verdes que tanto mirabas?, ¿de su delicada figura?, ¿de ésos labios que... - Eriol lo estaba presionando, le gustaba chincharle un poquito para que los sentimientos de Shaoran salieran a la luz y lo admitiera.  
  
¡Basta!, ¡Para, para, para! - Shaoran estaba más rojo que un tomate - ¿Cómo he hacer para que te haga entrar en razón? - Eriol tenía razón, estaba loco por Sakura, desde la primera vez que la vió, pero no podia permitirse el enamorarse de ella, ¿o si?  
  
Shaoran salió de la sala corriendo y se dirigió hacía la cubierta, necesitaba aclarar un poco las ideas.  
  
Charlie y Sakura habían estado bailando cómo locos toda la noche, Charlie estaba un poco cansado, pues él tenía otros planes.  
  
Sakura, quieres que vayamos a pasear un poco, estoy cansado -  
  
- Bueno, Charlie, yo también lo estoy - sonrió Sakura  
  
Se dirigieron a cubierta, una vez allí empezaron a caminar y a hablar un poco más sobre su vida, aunque se estaban alejando hacía una zona solitaria. Llegaron a un banco y se sentaron en él.  
  
Bueno, Sakura, y cuándo llegues a América, ¿qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Charlie  
  
No sé, intentaré seguir mi propio camino, intentaré conseguir un buen trabajo -  
  
Me gustaría ir contigo, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, tus ojos verdes y tus labios... - Charlie beso a Sakura, la tenía inmobilizada de tal forma, que ella no podía escapar.  
  
Sakura se sintió bien, nunca la habían besado, y siempre imaginó cómo seria, y ahora lo sabía. Charlie intentó meter susmanos por dentro de la ropa de Sakura, acariciándola.  
  
Charlie, ¿qué haces? No, espera... - Sakura intentó sacarselo de encima inútilmente  
  
Tranquila, te gustará... -  
  
No Charlie, ¡déjame! - gritó Sakura  
  
¡Callate! Será un momento, ya veras... -  
  
Sakura estaba asustada, no podía escapar, pero si gritar:  
  
¡SOCORROO!, por favor, ¡ que alguien me ayude! ¡Aaahh! - Sakura gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Charlie le puso una mano en la boca  
  
Shaoran estaba caminando por cubierta, hasta que oyó un grito y una voz, era SU voz, ¿estaría en peligro? Corrió hacia dónde salían las voces y lo vió. Se dirigió hasta allí y le sacó de encima el chico a Sakura. Charlie se dio la vuelta y intentí empujarlo, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿entendido? - gritó Shaoran, Charlie se levantó enfurismado y se fue hacia otro lado corriendo.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió hasta Sakura, estaba temblando y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Shaoran le puso su abrigo por encima y la tapó, Sakura levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos marrones, y el rostro del chico de la cena.  
  
¿Estás bien? - preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura lo miró y se lanzó a su pecho a llorar.  
  
Gracias, muchas gracias... -  
  
Shaoran estaba tan rojo, que explotaria en un momento; ahora la tenía allí, en sus brazos, la abarzó timidamente, mientras Sakura se dejaba y lloraba, aunque ya estaba más calmada y en ésos brazos se sentía protegida.  
  
Shaoran levantó la cara de Sakura y le secó las lágrimas suavemente con el dedo, estaban a escasos milímetros; Sakura miró ésos ojos de color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, y él miró sus ojos esmeralda, se perdieron los dos en los ojos del otro, y sin quererlo, se habían ido acercando poco a poco, faltaba muy poquito para que sus labios se tocaran, no existía nada, tan sólo ellos dos, con las estrellas. Sus labios llegaron a la meta esperada, se rozaron escasos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad...  
  
¡Eh! ¡Quietos! - una voz los sacó de su hechizo, y una linterna los iluminó, ellos se separaron rápidamente rojos y tapándose los ojos.  
  
Allí estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, y tres oficiales; Tomoyo había oído gritos y había dado la alarma.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Suelte a la muchacha y sígame - el oficial i ba a ponerle unas manillas a Shaoran cuándo...  
  
¡Espere! El no ha hecho nada, de hecho, fue él quién me salvó, el hombre que buscan se ha escapado...- Sakura había intervenido en el momento justo  
  
¡Oh Sakura! - Tomoyo corrió a abrazarla - ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
Tomoyo..., después te contaré... - Tomoyo y Sakura empezaron a marcharse. Sakura dirigió su última mirada a Shaoran, una mirada llena de ternura y sentimientos.  
  
Los oficiales acabaron de aclararlo todo con Eriol y se marcharon, Eriol y Shaoran también se fueron. Shaoran no olvidaba la mirada que Sakura le había dado al irse, cómo tampoco olvidaba el dulce roce de sus labios al tocarse, eso había echo que sus sentimientos aumentaran hacía ésa chica, y ya nunca más se la podría quitar de la cabeza...  
  
N.A.: Bueno, ¡aquí está! El tercer capítulo acabado, cómo veis, os dije que habría momento S+S, ¡ahí está!, que bonito, ¿no?, pues os lo dedico a todos y todas los que esperabais con ansias éste momentito romántico.  
  
Por cierto, siento el retraso, pero... exámenes, exámenes, más exámenes y trabajos, por lo tanto, no lo he podido acabar hasta ahora, lo sientoooo. ¡¡A ver si me dais ideas para el cuarto capítulo!! Ahora está...cómo formándose dentro de mi cabecita loca, pero faltan los matices, espero vuestros reviews y e-mails(miki_cho520@hotmail.com) por el capítulo, a ver si os ha gustado!!! Gracias y besitosss de Eowyn!!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4: Segundo día: escondiéndose

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo cuatro: Segundo día de travesía: escondiéndose  
  
Después del incidente ocurrido durante la noche, Sakura pasó buena parte de ella en la habitación de Tomoyo, no sabía cómo explicarle lo de Shaoran, ¡se había besado con un hombre comprometido! Y encima estaba empezando a enamorarse de él...  
  
Sakura - dijo Tomoyo - ¿Qué pasó con Shaoran Li? ¿Te hizo algo después del incidente? - el rostro de Tomoyo reflejaba preocupación por su amiga, esperaba que se le hubiera pasado del todo el susto  
  
Tomoyo..., yo... - Sakura no sabía que decir, Tomoyo era su amiga, tenía que confiar en ella, tomó aliento y... - Tomoyo, nosotros..., nos..., nos besamos... - al fin lo había dicho  
  
¡QUEEEE! - Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, pero su actitud canvió a una más sonriente - ¡Que guay! Felicidades Sakura, ¡ya era hora de que el señorito Li se desmadrara un poco! -  
  
Tomoyo...shhh, no grites, por favor..., yo..., creo que me estoy enamorando de él... - Sakura se estaba sincerando - ...nadie me había besado así nunca, con tanta ternura, y... me ha defendido de Charlie, nadie me había defendido así...-  
  
Sakura sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando pensaba en él, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos de color chocolate que te podías fundir en ellos, su abrazo, y sobretodo...el beso, ése beso que había echo estremecer a Sakura entre los brazos de Shaoran...  
  
En otra habitación muy próxima, Shaoran estaba tumbado en su cama recordando lo que había pasado...  
  
Flashback  
  
Shaoran se dirigió hasta Sakura, estaba temblando y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Shaoran le puso su abrigo por encima y la tapó, Sakura levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos marrones, y el rostro del chico de la cena.  
  
¿Estás bien? - preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura lo miró y se lanzó a su pecho a llorar.  
  
Gracias, muchas gracias... -  
  
Shaoran estaba tan rojo, que explotaria en un momento; ahora la tenía allí, en sus brazos, la abrazó timidamente, mientras Sakura se dejaba y lloraba, aunque ya estaba más calmada y en ésos brazos se sentía protegida.  
  
Shaoran levantó la cara de Sakura y le secó las lágrimas suavemente con el dedo, estaban a escasos milímetros; Sakura miró ésos ojos de color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, y él miró sus ojos esmeralda, se perdieron los dos en los ojos del otro, y sin quererlo, se habían ido acercando poco a poco, faltaba muy poquito para que sus labios se tocaran, no existía nada, tan sólo ellos dos, con las estrellas. Sus labios llegaron a la meta esperada, se rozaron escasos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad...  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
¡Pero cómo pude hacerlo! - gritó Shaoran - ¡Cómo fui capaz! ¡Yo, que soy tan tímido y soy incapaz de...! - Shaoran no sabía que le había impulsado a besarla - "Aunque...por otra parte...ésos labios tan suaves...me han hecho volar..."  
  
Ésa noche, Shaoran durmió con la sonrisa en la boca, y Sakura durmió con Tomoyo, soñando con ése beso tan bonito que le había dado su príncipe azul.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo convenció a Sakura para que fuera a dar una vuelta por cubierta, hacía una mañana muy hermosa y el océano estaba bastante tranquilo.  
  
Shaoran se fue a desayunar con su madre y su prometida, aún estaba un poco molesto con Linda, y no trató de disimularlo.  
  
Buenos días madre, Linda - saludó Shaoran  
  
Shaoran, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, no sé porqué lo hice, te pido disculpas, no sabía que ella era... - empezó Linda  
  
¡El que! ¡Una pobre! - Shaoran estalló - ¡Dilo, va! Te pasaste mucho Linda, y lo sabes.  
  
Shaoran, por favor, ya te ha pedido perdon, ¿no? Sé un poco conprensivo - intervino Ieran  
  
¿Comprensivo, madre? Creo que aquí no se puede hablar claro, me voy... - Shaoran se levantó y se fue, no lo aguantaba más  
  
Shao...¡Shaoran! - sollozó Linda - no te vayas...  
  
Shaoran salió a cubierta, necesitaba despejarse, y ya, no sabía cómo hacer que ése maldito recuerdo de la cena se le borrara de la mente, pero lo que vió le hizo olvidarse de todo... Sakura estaba cerca de la punta de la popa(el final de barco), sonriente y mirando el mar.  
  
Sakura miraba los delfines que saltaban detrás del barco intentando alcanzarlo  
  
Que hermosos... - susurro Sakura -  
  
No tanto cómo usted - Shaoran se había acercado por detrás de ella y la había oído  
  
Sakura se asustó y se giró, pero se encontró con ésa maravillosa sonrisa de Shaoran  
  
¡Usted! Me ha asustado... - dijo Sakura  
  
Siento lo que pasó ayer, ya me entiende, no se que me pasó, le pido disculpas, señorita - se disculpó Shaoran un poco rojo  
  
¡Oh! No...no se disculpe...creo que fue también culpa mia - Sakura también estaba roja - de...de los dos creo..., i por cierto puede llamarme Sakura señor Li  
  
Ja, ja, ¡no me llame señor Li! Puede llamarme Shaoran. Aún no estoy casado, ni creo que lo vaya a estar... - Shaoran puso el semblante serio  
  
Vaya, si...si fue culpa mia por lo que pasó anoche, yo...lo siento mucho por gritarle a su prometida...-  
  
No, si usted tenía razón, se pasó de la raya, además no creo que esté enamorado de ella... - Shaoran se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia el mar, por fin lo había dicho, no se había atrevido a decirlo hasta ahora, pero, con ella allí, podía con todo y más  
  
Sakura miró a Shaoran, estaba contenta, ahora ya no estaba prometido, eso le daba más esperanzas de soñar.  
  
Por cierto, Shaoran, si me permites tutearte - rió Sakura  
  
Claro, lo mismo digo, Sakura - sonrió Shaoran  
  
Si, a parte de que te ibas a casar en América, ¿tenías pensado quedarte a vivir en un lugar en concreto? - preguntó Sakura  
  
Pues si, ahora que he aclarado mis sentimientos, creo que cuándo anule mi compromiso iré a vivir cerca de Nueva York, aunque me gustaria viajar por todo el mundo -  
  
¿De verdad? A mi también me gustaria viajar, y ver mundo, siempre me ha fascinado todo eso -  
  
Shaoran de pronto se giró hacia ella y la miró con ésa mirada tan envolvente y penetrante que sólo puede hacer Shaoran Li; Sakura se quedó atónita, otra vez, otra vez la estaba mirando así, cómo la noche anterior. ¿Vendrías conmigo? - pregunto Shaoran muy serio  
  
Sakura lo seguía mirando, Shaoran estaba esperando una respuesta, ella veía que iba en serio, aunque tenía las cosas muy claras respecto a eso.  
  
¡Claro que vendría contigo! ¿Acaso lo dudas? - dijo Sakura, iban a besarse otra vez, pero Shaoran se detuvo  
  
Espera, aquí no - sonrió él - ven -  
  
Shaoran salió corriendo con Sakura cogida de su mano, bajaron por una escalera y avanzaron por el pasillo de primera clase, Shaoran corría y no soltaba a Sakura.  
  
¡Shaoran! ¿Adónde me llevas? - gritó Sakura, no entendía nada, de pronto él había echado a correr y no se paraba.  
  
Por fin Shaoran se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y cedió el paso a Sakura.  
  
Pase señorita - sonrió  
  
Shaoran... - Sakura también sonrió - de acuerdo  
  
Sakura pasó y Shaoran entró detrás cerrando la puerta.  
  
Aquí podemos hablar, es mi habitación, es más segura de las miradas inoportunas -  
  
Sakura vivía en un sueño, la habitación de Shaoran era mucho más grande que la de Tomoyo, se encontraba en un salón, con la chimenea, sofás y una mesa en el centro; a un lado había la recámara con una cama.  
  
Shaoran, ésto es impresionante... - dijo mirando cada rincón - tienes una habitación tan bonita... -  
  
No tanto cómo tu...- dijo Shaoran casi en un susurro, ésa mirada verde lo tenía embelesado y no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.  
  
Sakura no lo oyó, se sentó en el sofá que había y suspiró ¡Que cómodo! Shaoran esto es increíble, y pensar que estás acostumbrado a todo esto, yo no podría dejar de maravillarme en... - Sakura fue interrumpida por el beso de Shaoran.  
  
"Que beso tan dulce, no quiero que acabe nunca, no..." pensó Sakura, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.  
  
¡Shaoran! ¿Shaoran? Abre por favor, soy Linda -  
  
¡Mierda!, Sakura, tu quedate aquí al lado de la puerta, y cuando te diga sales, y yo iré tras de ti, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shaoran  
  
De acuerdo - Sakura estaba asustada, ¿y si los descubren?  
  
Shaoran abrió la puerta y cogió a Linda por un hombro de modo que le dio la vuelta para que no viera la puerta, le hizo una señal a Sakura y ésta salió.  
  
Linda, ¿ahora que quieres? No puedo estar por ti, tengo cosas que hacer - se excusó Shaoran  
  
Es que, quiero hablar, contigo, lo siento mucho, de verdad, estoy muy arrepentida, espero que esto no afecte a nuestra boda y... - dijo ella  
  
¿Nuestra boda? Ah si, se me olvidaba, ¡cancelo el compromiso! - sonrió Shaoran, y se fue por la dirección que había tomado Sakura, al llegar a una esquina, se la encontró  
  
Ya se lo he dicho, mi amor, nos iremos juntos... - dijo Shaoran  
  
Linda se había quedado atónita, aún así, exigía una explicación y se fue tras Shaoran, al doblar la esquina lo vió, y con Sakura, a lo lejos.  
  
¡ TU! - gritó encolerizada  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se giraron sorprendidos y gritaron a la vez.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Ah! -  
  
- Vaya, salió la fiera - dijo Sakura con sarcasmo - ¡Corre Shaoran!  
  
Empezaron a correr por los pasillos de primera clase, perseguidos por  
Linda, bajando escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores y con la chica de  
primera clase pisándoles los talones.  
Llegaron a tercera clase y Sakura empezó a correr por los diferentes  
pasillos laberínticos que había, cómo Linda nunca había estado allí en  
seguida se perdió.  
Shaoran y Sakura se detuvieron en un pasillo riéndose y tomando el  
aliento.  
  
Ja, ja, ¿has visto cómo nos perseguía? -  
  
¡Si! ¿ Y lo enfadada que estaba? -  
  
Estaban cansados pero felices de estar juntos de nuevo. Iban a ponerse a  
caminar de nuevo pero al final del pasillo y sin previo aviso, apareció  
Charlie.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡Sakura espera! - gritó - Espera, quiero disculparme  
  
Oh, no... ahora éste idiota... - Sakura agarró la mano de Shaoran y salió corriendo otra vez perdiéndose entre los pasillos, volvieron a bajar las escaleras y ésta vez estaban en un pasillo cerca de las calderas, dónde había las habitaciones de la tripulación y estaba desierto.  
  
¡Por fin solos! - dijo Sakura - ¿Habías corrido alguna vez así en tu vida? Yo que recuerde, no...-  
  
Te quiero mucho - dijo de pronto Shaoran  
  
Sakura se quedó muda y sonrió, se quedaron abrazados y agazapados en una esquina del pasillo. Durante todo el día lo pasaron allí hablando de su vida, de sus vivencias y conociéndose en profundidad.  
  
Al final del día, ya casi de noche, Shaoran fue con Sakura a coger algo de comer, se fueron a la habitación de Shaoran, y allí comieron, jugaron y rieron un poco más hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la cama de el chico, abrazados. Por la madrugada Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con Sakura dormida en su pecho, él sonrió y le besó la frente, la tenía tan cerca que sentía el latido de su corazón, estaba feliz, sabia que ésa era la mujer de su vida, y que no la perdería por nada del mundo.  
  
N.A.: Por fin!!!! He acabado el 4º capítulo!!!!! No he recibido muchos reviews ésta vez (muchas gracias YaShi-mgj!!!!!!!!), y esoty un poquito triste pq no se si os gusto el capitulo o es q aun no lo habeis leido..., asi q... plisss!!!!!!! Dejadme reviewwssss, por faaaaa, los necesito!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, para el 5 capitulo, ya vereiss, mucha accion!!!!!!! Y romance, clarooo  
  
Besitos de Eowyn!!!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5: Tercer día:sorpresas y una p...

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo cinco: Tercer día: Sorpresas y una promesa  
  
Amaneció. Shaoran despertó, se había vuelto a dormir y Sakura estaba a su lado durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Shaoran la miró, empezó por sus cabellos castaños que, con los rayos que se filtraban por la pequeña ventanita, emitían reflejos dorados; los acarició.  
  
"Que pelo tan sedoso y suave que tienes..., te ves tan hermosa cuándo duermes..., y a la vez tan frágil e inocente..., me gustaria poder protegerte siempre, ¿cómo "me gustaria"? ¡ Pues claro que lo haré!..."  
  
Te lo prometo... – susurró el chico  
  
Dicho esto Shaoran se levantó para lavarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa, ya que llevaba puesta la del día anterior. Poco tiempo después, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, primero se encontró en la cama, para después subir la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos preferidos.  
  
Buenos días Shaoran – dijo un poco ruborizada  
  
Buenos días, princesa – dijo Shaoran - ¿qué tal amaneciste?  
  
A tu lado sabes que siempre cada día es mejor – dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo  
  
Vamos, arreglate, iremos a ver a Tomoyo y Eriol y nos iremos a almorzar todos juntos, ¿te parece bien? – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa  
  
¡Si! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Tomoyo – dijo Sakura saltando de la cama – Pero espera, no tengo otro vestido que éste Shaoran, ¿cómo esperas que me arregle? – dijo Sakura señalando su traje gris  
  
Descuida, me lo prestó Tomoyo ésta mañana, dijo que era para ti – Shaoran señalo un hermoso vestido blanco que estaba en una silla  
  
¡Oh Shaoran, eres un cielo! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al cuartito pequeño a ponérselo  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura Salió con el vestido puesto, era de raso y caía blanco e inmaculado, se había recogido el pelo con una pinza y lucía muy hermosa. Shaoran se quedó boqueabierto.  
  
Shaoran, se te va a caer la baba, no es para tanto... – dijo Sakura riendo  
  
Shaoran la abrazó.  
  
¿Qué no es para tanto? A me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado – dijo el chico  
  
La pareja salió del cuarto y se dirigió al camarote de Eriol y Tomoyo. En otro camarote cerca de allí, Linda estaba siendo consolada por Ieran Li, quién no comprendía la ruptura de su hijo.  
  
No lo entiendo Ieran, él me quería, estoy segura... – decía Linda entre los brazos de la mujer sollozando  
  
Mira Linda, te prometo que no lo entiendo, y te juro que iré a hablar con mi hijo tan pronto cómo pueda y tu te recuperes – dijo Ieran muy seriamente. Estaba decidida a hablar con su hijo, y estaba segura de que podria hablar y convencer a su hijo para que volviera con su prometida, si es que éste no tenia una razón mejor. Estaba segura de que no; había estado pensando, desde la cena del otro día que Shaoran estaba raro y durante la cena no había parado de mirar a ésa chica que decían que era de tercera, si ésa era la razón por la que su hijo había tirado por la borda su futuro, ya se encargaría ella de llevarlo otra vez por el sentido de la orientación, ¿que se había pensado? Era un Li, y esto no era aceptado, al menos en su familia, por ésta razón esperaba encontrar a su hijo pronto.  
  
Mientras en el camarote de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura abrazaba a su amiga efusivamente y Shaoran saludaba a Eriol. Se fueron todos juntos a almorzar; y un rato después se pusieron a pasear por cubierta, Sakura con Tomoyo y Eriol con Shaoran. Bueno Sakura, cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste ayer? – preguntó Tomoyo muy emocionada por ver a su amiga  
  
¡Ay Tomoyo! Si yo te contara... – dijo Sakura con un suspiro y recordando las aventuras de ayer – Me encontré con Shaoran y estuvimos todo el día hablando y...corriendo – esto último lo dijo entre risas, Tomoyo la miró con una cara de no entender nada y Sakura se dispuso a contarle el encuentro con Charlie y Linda.  
  
Unos pasos más atrás se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol, dónde éste último preguntaba a Shaoran sobre su romance. ¿Y ya has roto tu compromiso con Linda? – preguntó Eriol  
  
Si, lo hice ayer, y no me importa lo que piense la gente, yo amo a Sakura, nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero yo sé que la quiero y la quiero proteger ante todo – dijo Shaoran observando a Sakura delante suyo  
  
Si quieres que te diga la verdad, es lo más sensato que has hecho hasta ahora; vaya, desde que te conozco, ¡ja ja! – rió Eriol  
  
¡No te burles! – dijo Shaoran serio – Debería haber echo esto hace tiempo –  
  
Delante de los chicos, Tomoyo escuchaba con atención la historia de Sakura y de pronto vió que Sakura llevaba una fina cadena dorada que se perdía en el escote del vestido, cuándo Sakura termino la historia Tomoyo le preguntó:  
  
Sakura, no me había fijado, pero...llevas una cadena, es muy hermosa – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
¡Oh! Si... la tengo desde que recuerdo...creo que me la dio mi madre, aunque no estoy segura – Sakura se sacó la cadena del cuello, tenía un colgante con forma ovalada y pequeñito, ella lo abrió, dentro había la fotografía, en blanco y negro, de una mujer con el cabello largo y muy hermosa – Ésta es mi madre Tomoyo, por eso la puedo tener presente, la tengo aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho – en mi corazón, se llamaba Nadesiko, eso si que lo sé –  
  
Tomoyo se quedó muy parada observando la pequeña fotografía, ella conocía muy bien a ésa mujer. Sakura paró de caminar y se quedó observando a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupada  
  
Sak...Sakura, has dicho que era tu madre, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – dijo Tomoyo riendo - ¡Kinomoto! ¡Claro! Oh, Sakura, ¡por fin! – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura tan fuerte que casi la tira al suelo  
  
¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tomoyo? – Sakura no entendía, cómo tampoco entendían Shaoran y Eriol  
  
¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez  
  
¡Que Sakura és mi prima! Eriol, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una prima que no conocía? ¡Pues és Sakura! – dijo Tomoyo todavía riendo  
  
¿¡QUEEEEEEEE?! – dijo Sakura muy asombrada, no acababa de entender lo que decía Tomoyo y creía que hablaba en broma – Tomoyo, no creo que yo sea...  
  
¡Que si Sakura! ¡Tu madre y la mia éran primas! –  
  
Sakura no lo creía posible, ¡ella!, una chica pobre, resulta que en un minuto había pasado de pobre a rica, no se lo creía. Shaoran estaba en las mismas, acababa de oír la noticia al igual que ella y se alegraba, y ahora no había problemas por si su família se metía en medio, ahora ya nada podría separarlos.  
  
¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡He encontrado a mi familia! – dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran muy contenta  
  
Lo sé, Sakura, lo sé – dijo Shaoran susurrándole y dándole un beso en los labios  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol los observaban y sonreían, Eriol cojió a Tomoyo por la cintura e igualmente la besó. El resto del día Tomoyo pasó con Sakura las horas contándole cosas sobre su vida y sobre lo que su madre le había contado de sus padres, cómo se conocieron, su vida y todo. Sakura sonreía y escuchaba satisfecha, por fin sabía quién éra y que tenía un pasado y unos padres que la habían querido mucho, y estaba feliz.  
  
Más tarde, cuándo empezaba a oscurecer, Sakura y Shaoran paseában por cubierta y el cielo tenía sus últimos reflejos anaranjados, azules y lilas, era precioso, la pareja se quedó mirándo el cielo abrazados y Shaoran besó a su amada.  
  
Sakura, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos, que siempre estaremos juntos y que cuándo el barco atraque nos iremos juntos, tu y yo – dijo Shaoran mirando los ojos verdes de la chica  
  
Claro, Shaoran, yo te lo prometo, ¿y tu? ¿Me lo prometes tu? – dijo Sakura mirándolo  
  
Si, te lo prometo –  
  
Y, con éstas palabras, se juraban los dos que se amarían siempre, que se protegerían el uno al otro pasara lo que pasara; y mientras los dos enamorados se hacían ésta promesa de amor, el Titanic veía lo que serían sus últimos rayos de sol.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la habitación de éste riendo y besándose, Shaoran cerró la puerta con cuidado y Sakura se le lanzó al cuello dándole muchos besos, con el juego de las caricias y los mimos tropezaron y cayeron sobre la cama quedando Shaoran encima de Sakura, pararon de reir y se miraron a los ojos, con eso se lo decían todo.  
  
Te amo Sakura –  
  
Te amo Shaoran –  
  
Poco a poco, ésa habitación se transformó en un mundo nuevo, testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, durante las horas siguientes se amaron y se fundieron el uno en el otro, amándose con desesperación, cómo si ésa vez fuera la última que estuvieran juntos. Acabaron los dos abrazados, ella recostada el pecho de él y él acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, bañados por el sudor de sus cuerpos pero con una ternura infinita que se habían dado el uno al otro.  
  
N.A.: Por fin!!! Ya lo he acabado!!! Bueno, aquí teneis el 5º capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y por cierto aquí teneis la escenita romántica!!! A que no os esperabais que Sakura y Tomoyo fueran primas??? Esto se me ocurrió en el último momento, para que quedara como la serie. Bueno dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, y si me quereis aportar ideas, las recibiré encantada!!! Si me quereis enviar e-mails, hacedlo a miki_cho520@hotmail.com, y ya los leeré!!! Gracias a las que habeis dejado reviews esta vez, y muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia!!!! Muchos besos!!!!!!!! Eowyn 


	6. Capítulo 6: Amanecer del cuarto día: ¿es...

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo seis: Amanecer del cuarto día: ¿Estamos en peligro?  
  
Sakura despertó y vio que Shaoran le devolvía la mirada con una tierna sonrisa, ella sonrió también.  
  
Hola – susurró Sakura  
  
Hola, mi amor – dijo Shaoran besándola - ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero mucho? –  
  
Yo también te quie... ¡AAAAHHHH! –  
  
Se oyó un estruendo y todo el barco tembló, Sakura casi se cae de la cama de no ser porque se abrazó a Shaoran con más fuerza.  
  
Shaoran...que ha... ¿pasado? – dijo ella temblando  
  
No lo sé, no te asustes, yo estoy contigo; mejor que nos reunamos con Tomoyo y Eriol para ver si están bien, ¿si? –  
  
Sakura asintió asustada; no sabía que había sucedido y tenía miedo que le hubiera pasado algo a Tomoyo. Ella y Shaoran se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron corriendo hacia el camarote de sus amigos, aunque no hizo falta que llegaran, ya que a mitad del pasillo se los encontraron junto con más gente que comentaba lo sucedido.  
  
¡Tomoyo! – gritó Sakura a la vez que se abrazaba con su amiga - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?  
  
Nosotros si Sakura, pero no sabemos que ha pasado... – dijo Tomoyo un poco asustada - ...creo que nadie sabe...  
  
Iba a decir algo cuándo un oficial pasó por su lado dándoles cuatro salvavidas.  
  
Tengan, van a necesitar esto – dijo – Con permiso – y se alejó entregando más salvavidas a los demás pasajeros  
  
¡Dios...! –  
  
¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo al ver a su amiga reaccionar así  
  
El...Creo que el barco se hunde... – dijo la chica con un hilo de voz  
  
Tomoyo se quedó pálida y con una mano en la boca, sin nada que decir, todos se habían quedado callados.  
  
Lo mejor será que vayamos a fuera, para encontrar un bote cuánto antes – dijo Eriol  
  
Si – habló Tomoyo, y tomando la mano a Sakura empezaron a correr los cuatro  
  
Shaoran sin embargo notó que algo le agarraba la mano, se dio la vuelta para ver que era, y se encontró con su exprometida y su madre.  
  
Shaoran, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – dijo Ieran – Tu te vienes con nosotras-  
  
No, madre, suéltame –  
  
¡No! ¿Te crees que te puedes ir con una cualquiera cuándo te dé la gana? ¡Pues no, Shaoran! – gritó  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se soltó y dijo:  
  
Adiós madre – y echó a correr hacia dónde habían ido sus amigos  
  
Se encontró con ellos fuera, acababan de salir y delante de él en cubierta, había ya todo de gente que se apiñaba para subir a un bote.  
  
¡Vamos! – dijo Eriol  
  
Se pusieron a caminar por entre la gente y Eriol encontró un bote.  
  
Vamos, aquí podemos subir tu y yo Shaoran, subamos los cuatro a éste – se giró y le dijo al oficial que estaba al lado del bote - ¿podemos subir nosotros?  
  
Mmmm, está un poco lleno pero podrán subir, suban, ¡rápido! – dijo  
  
Se apresuraron a subir todos, pero el oficial cortó el paso a Sakura y Shaoran -¡ya está, bajadlo!-  
  
¡No! – gritó Tomoyo pero nadie escuchó su grito y Eriol también puso cara triste, sin embargo le gritó a Shaoran:  
  
¡Más allá hay otro! ¡Corred! –  
  
Shaoran cogió de la mano a Sakura y echó a correr para dónde Eriol le había indicado, buscando el bote, cuándo al fin lo encontró.  
  
¡Sólo mujeres y niños! – gritó el oficial responsable del bote  
  
Sakura miró a Shaoran y susurró: "Aquí no". Shaoran igualmente la miró y  
tomando una decisión, empujó a Sakura hacia el bote  
  
¡Shaoran! – gritó Sakura abrazándose a él y llorando - ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No quiero irme sin ti! ¡No lo haré! Shaoran... por favor...  
  
Sakura, mírame – se miraron a los ojos – quiero decirte que no me importa nada mientras tu estés a salvo, ¿me oyes? Te prometí que no dejaría que te pasara nada y así lo haré, así que sube al bote, te prometo... que me reuniré contigo, ¿entendido? Vamos, sube.  
  
¿Alguien más? – gritó el oficial  
  
Ella – le dijo Shaoran acercando a Sakura, quién se vio empujada hasta dentro del bote, dónde se puso a chillar cómo a una loca mientras lo bajaban - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SHAORAAAAN! – no podía hacer nada ya que la sujetaban para que no hiciera ninguna locura, así que se resignó y miró a Shaoran por última vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Shaoran... Te quiero.... – susurró mirando al chico  
  
Shaoran la miró también, se le partía el alma pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía si saldría vivo de allí, pero todo lo hacía por ella e intentaría sobrevivir por ella, la veía llorar hasta que la gente lo empujó hacia atrás. Echó a correr hacia el otro lado del barco, con alguna esperanza, y se encontró con un montón de gente aglomerada al borde de la pasarela, se abrió paso y se encontró con tres oficiales que intentaban sacar un bote para colgarlo en la polea.  
  
¡Mierda, se ha atascado! – dijo uno  
  
Esperen, voy a empujar – Shaoran empujó el bote por el lado en que estaba y el bote cedió.  
  
Vamos, vamos suban, suban – dijeron los marineros empujando a la mayoría de mujeres que allí habían.  
  
El bote se quedó lleno, aunque con un espacio considerable, y empezaron a bajarlo, quedaba el bote por la mitad entre la cubierta y el mar, cuándo la gente empezó a empujar más, y Shaoran que estaba al borde casi de la pasarela fue empujado y cayó de espaldas al mar, dándose un considerable golpe en la espalda por culpa del banco de madera central del bote, del cual las mujeres se apartaron en cuánto lo vieron caer.  
  
¡Aoow! – se quejó Shaoran  
  
Los oficiales que quedaron arriba se pararon y dijeron:  
  
Es igual, no ha pasado nada, ¡seguid bajando! –  
  
Shaoran creía que se había roto todos los huesos de la espalda, sin embargo, las mujeres y el oficial que iba con ellas le ayudaron a ponerse bien, cuando estuvo mejor y el dolor se había echo menor, se ofreció a remar y a alejar el bote del barco.  
  
Mientras, Sakura, en el otro bote, lloraba en silencio pensando en Shaoran, se lamentaba por haberse rendido y creía haberle fallado a Shaoran, sin embargo le había prometido que no se rendiría y que seguiría adelante. Miró hacía el barco y vio cómo las luces se apagaban, estaba casi la mitad hundida y ella emitió un pequeño gritito, que fue apagado por lo lamentos de las otras mujeres que iban con ella, se alejaban lentamente del barco, aunque ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos cómo para estar fuera de peligro.  
  
Shaoran por su parte, también observaba el barco mientras remaba y se preguntaba que podría haberle pasado si se hubiera quedado allí cuándo el barco se partió en dos, Shaoran oyó a las mujeres lamentarse y él empezó a pensar en Sakura y en que había podido cumplir con su promesa, la había salvado y se había salvado a él mismo, aunque ahora, no sabía que le deparaba.  
  
Perdone – dijo al oficial – ahora, ¿qué haremos? Vendrá algún otro barco o... bueno, ¿qué pasará?-  
  
Tranquilo, ya han pedido refuerzos, enviaron un mensaje de socorro al barco más próximo, en éste caso es el Carpathia, espero que llegue pronto.-  
  
Y así, poco a poco, durante los siguientes minutos, Sakura y Shaoran vieron, ante sus ojos, cómo el Titanic se hundía bajo las aguas del Atlántico norte, los dos con una expresión de horror en la cara, ver aquello era algo inimaginable y los dos apartaron la vista, ella pensando en su amado, teniendo una pequeña esperanza en su pecho; y él pensando en su amada, que pronto se reuniría con ella...  
  
N.A.: Holaaaa, uuffff, el sexto!!! No se cómo me habrá quedado opinad vosotros R&R plissss. Es que lo he acabado ahora mismo!!! Me sentía inspirada..., jejeje. Si, ya sé que lo he descrito muy rápido y todo, pero es k me interesaba precisamente esooo!!! Acabarlo rápido, para q vosotros no pasarais mas angustia!!!!!!! Como veis no he matado ni separado a nadie... es k no podía hacerlo!!! No soy tan cruel.... O_O' Bueno, solo deciros que después d éste fic kiero escribir otro, tengo una idea en mente, esta vez será mas actual, del siglo XXI claro, en el 2004!!! Jejeje, bueno, en la actualidad vaya, ya no os avanzo más pq sino...., weno q el próximo capitulo ya es el fin de El buque de los sueños, sip, ya lo acabo, y espero hacerlo bonito para todos vosotros, :p Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic!!! Besitoss!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Capítulo 7: Un final ¿feliz?

El buque de los sueños  
Por: Eowyn  
  
Capítulo siete: Un final ¿feliz?  
  
Sakura iba sentada en el bote. A lo lejos se comenzaban a distinguir los primeros y débiles rayos de sol. Pensaba en lo rápido que había sucedido todo, primero habían chocado con un iceberg, y luego los demás recuerdos eran muy confusos, la muchedumbre asustada, la separación de Tomoyo y Eriol de su lado, y sobretodo la de Shaoran, ¿dónde estaba él ahora?, esa duda la tenía muy angustiada, hasta que un potente silbido la sacó de sus pensamientos; había llegado el Carpathia. Los oficiales del barco ayudaron a subir a todos los supervivientes que había en los botes, mayormente mujeres, y tras darles un poco de alimento y atender a los que estaban heridos, empezaron a elaborar una lista de los pasajeros que habían sobrevivido al desastre. Sakura observaba el horizonte y distinguió a lo lejos la Estatua de la Libertad.  
  
¿Me da su nombre? –  
  
Sakura se dio la vuelta, observó al oficial unos segundos y contestó, tenia muy clara la respuesta:  
  
Sakura Li –  
  
¿Es usted familiar de Shaoran Li? Me han dado un nombre parecido antes – dijo el oficial  
  
¿Cómo? – dijo Sakura, y cogió al oficial por la chaqueta - ¿Dónde está?– dijo amenazante  
  
ehhh... – el oficial quedó asombrado y prefirió contestar – En...en la enfermeria señorita... – se quedó mirando a la chica de ojos verdes, en verdad daba miedo  
  
Sakura no esperó, soltó al oficial de un empujón y salió corriendo buscando la enfermeria. Cuando llegó, empezó a buscar cama por cama y al fin vió al muchacho de ojos y cabellos marrones.  
  
¡Shaoran! –  
  
Sakura se avalanzó sobre él llorando, el chico no se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
Sakura....- dijo medio asombrado pero con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
Pensé que no te encontraría nunca, pensé que te había perdido para siempre...¡Oh Shaoran, te quiero! –  
  
Y yo....¡Ay! – se quejó Shaoran, que llevaba vendado el costado  
  
Shaoran...¿que te pasa? – dijo Sakura asustada  
  
Nada...nada...solo me han dicho que me he roto una costilla, pero no es nada, me caí desde el borde, ¿sabes? –  
  
Sakura aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se puso a llorar otra vez. ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Snif... –  
  
Estaban los dos felices y por fin, se habían encontrado, toda la angustia que Sakura había pasado se había convertido en alivio; Shaoran por su parte, tenía miedo de que Sakura hubiera echo alguna locura, pero estaba feliz de saber que estaban bien. Media hora después, el Carphatia estaba atracando en el puerto de Nueva York, y la pareja se encontraron con Tomoyo y Eriol por entre la multitud. Se habían encontrado todos y eran felices, los cuatro hicieron sus vidas, las dos parejas se casaron claro, y todo había acabado bien, sin embargo, muchas veces durante su vida, tuvieron el recuerdo de que alguna vez había habido un barco enorme y lujoso que naufragó y acabó descansando en el fondo del mar, con las miles de vidas que se llevó con él, pero, sin embargo, que unió las suyas propias y les hizo tener hermosos recuerdos.  
  
N.A: Por fin he acabado! Sé que és un capitulo corto, pero es que tenia ganas de terminar, espero que os haya gustado la historia, y espero que leais mi nuevo fic, que lo titularé: Una nueva vida. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews y los que me habeis mandado e-mails, los recibí con mucho entusiasmo y nerviosismo a la vez. Decir también que estoy muy contenta de mi historia, y espero hacerlo mejor en el siguiente fanfic!!!!!!! Espero que lo leais!! Ah!! Y espero que os haya gustado éste final!!! Besitos y mil gracias. Eowyn. 


End file.
